Voyeurismo
by Laarc
Summary: Os paparazzis não são os únicos a vigiar a vida de Chloe e Oliver. ATENÇÃO: Capítulo 2 reescrito!
1. Capítulo 1

Smallville não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Nesta fic, considero que Davis não é – e nem nunca foi – Doomsday, mas apenas um ser humano normal. Considero também que Chloe e Oliver já estão juntos há um certo tempo, ele mantendo suas atividades como Arqueiro Verde e ela, como WatchTower.

N/A 2: Voyeurismo, para quem não sabe, é uma prática que consiste num indivíduo conseguir obter prazer através da observação de pessoas.

No mais, desejo uma boa leitura a todos!

Voyeurismo

*Capítulo 1*

Tudo começou quando ele comprou aquele binóculo.

Era um modelo antigo e, por isso, estava na promoção, encontrando-se quase que esquecido numa das prateleiras mais escondidas da loja de objetos usados. Uma das lentes estava um pouco arranhada, a articulação central que unia os dois tubos, um tanto quanto endurecida, e a borracha, há muito já desgastada. Sem contar a quantidade inacreditável de poeira que havia acumulado ao longo do tempo que ficara ali exposto.

Mas, apesar de toda essa imensidão de defeitos, Davis se sentiu estranhamente atraído pelo velho objeto assim que seus olhos negros o encontraram, não resistindo ao súbito impulso de comprá-lo.

E ele realmente o comprou, oferecendo à velha vendedora uma impecável nota de um dólar pelo instrumento de observação, franzindo o cenho quando a senhora agarrou gananciosa o papel verdinho, ficando mais do que feliz em se ver livre daquela velharia que, para ela, não tinha mais valor algum.

Claro que ele não sabia o porquê de adquirir algo daquele tipo, uma vez que o paramédico nunca demonstrara interesse por nada que envolvesse binóculos, lunetas, câmeras ou qualquer coisa parecida. Entretanto, foi com uma sensação indescritível de contentamento que ele deixou a loja de quinquilharias naquele final de tarde, mal vendo a hora de chegar em casa e poder estrear sua mais nova aquisição.

O rapaz morava no centro da cidade, no sexto andar de um prédio que não era nem muito velho e nem muito novo. Um quarto, uma sala, um banheiro, uma cozinha e uma apertada área de serviço. Um apartamento pequenininho, porém bem aconchegante.

Ou, pelo menos, aconchegante o suficiente para ele, que não parecia se importar muito com o constante vazamento de água no encanamento do apartamento do andar de cima, ou com as paredes levemente mofadas, ou com a constante falta de água quente. Bem, talvez a falta de água quente o incomodasse um pouquinho só, mas não tanto quanto as festas que os vizinhos faziam todo fim de semana.

Ele realmente não gostava dos seus vizinhos, muito menos das festas.

Sentindo-se como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo novo, correu até a janela do seu quarto e ajeitou o binóculo bem na frente do seu rosto, um sorriso largo exibindo perfeitos dentes brancos assim que o mundo pareceu se revelar como se pela primeira vez na frente dos seus olhos.

Era incrível.

Tudo estava muito, mas muito maior do que realmente era. Carros, prédios, árvores, pássaros, pessoas. Ele conseguia enxergar tudo com uma nitidez impressionante e cerca de dez vezes maior do que as coisas realmente eram.

Ele sentia que conseguia enxergar o mundo todo.

Foi quando que, de repente, algo chamou a sua atenção, e ele se sentiu obrigado a fixar o binóculo num único ponto.

Seus olhos se apertaram, sua boca secou, seu coração tamborilou descompassado. E ele permaneceu imóvel, respiração presa e ponta dos dedos já esbranquiçadas de tanto apertar os tubos do velho objeto.

E ele a viu mais uma vez.

Completamente alheia ao alto moreno que a observava a vários e vários metros de distância, a loira de bagunçados cabelos curtos passou mais uma vez pela janela entreaberta, pele pálida e firme totalmente exposta pela falta de roupa. Ele a viu sorrir um sorriso lindo, aquele corpo pequeno e delicado se virando e se entregando nos braços de um outro loiro, igualmente sem roupa, que a recebera de muito bom grado, tomando-a pela cintura e consumindo-a num beijo bastante acalorado.

Engolindo em seco, Davis sentiu um arrepio sobrenatural se espalhar pelo seu corpo todo, pelos do braço e cabelinhos da nuca se eriçando ao assistir à cena, seu peito subindo e descendo com rapidez ao ver o homem desconhecido tomar a mulher ali mesmo, sem cerimônias, um gemido gutural se formando e se alojando em sua garganta ao observar a expressão de puro gozo se espalhar pelo belo rosto dela, agora, completamente corado de prazer.

Por um momento, ele não pensou em nada. Apenas se permitiu sentir e... imaginar, ou melhor, fantasiar.

E ele queria saber o quão prazeroso seria tê-la em seus braços, o quão deleitoso seria poder possuí-la, o quão divino seria poder prová-la e prová-la, repetidas, infinitas vezes, bem como queria saber o quão sublime e suave seria poder sentir as mãos dela, finas e delicadas, dedilhando o seu corpo, tocando-o exatamente onde ele tanto necessitava ser tocado. E ele, de repente, a viu ali com ele, lábios provocantes espalhando beijos quentes por sua pele, uma voz doce sussurrando incansavelmente o seu nome, gritos explodindo em seu ouvido ao fazê-la alcançar o clímax, olhos de cor indefinida se revirando em puro êxtase.

Se ao menos um dia sua fantasia se tornasse realidade...


	2. Capítulo 2

Smallville não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Por motivos inexplicáveis, resolvi reescrever o segundo capítulo! O resultado foi esse! Espero que gostem!

Laarc!

*Voyeurismo*

Capítulo 2

Observar a misteriosa loira havia se tornado um hábito que Davis passou a seguir religiosamente. E como resultado dessa observação constante, o paramédico aprendera muitas e muitas coisas a respeito dela.

Ela morava sozinha, mas costumava receber visitas quase que diárias de uma outra mulher, uma sensual morena que falava sem parar e, a julgar pela cara de tédio que a loira fazia enquanto escutava a tagarelice da outra, o assunto tratado não parecia ser dos mais interessantes.

Ela adorava café e parecia ser movida pela bebida, consumindo-a de manhã, de tarde, de noite e até mesmo de madrugada. Uma vez, ele resolveu contar quantas xícaras ela havia bebido num único dia. O número passou de dez, e ele ficou impressionado, perguntando-se se era saudável ingerir tanta cafeína daquele jeito tão desenfreado.

Ela trabalhava demais, acordando extremamente cedo e dormindo incrivelmente tarde, isso quando ela se permitia dormir, desligando o seu notebook e deitando no sofá da sala mesmo, apenas para acordar poucas horas depois e retomar o trabalho que havia deixado de lado. Havia dias também que ela saía bem cedo de caso, para voltar ou bem tarde da noite ou apenas no dia seguinte. E ele odiava com todas as forças esses dias em que ela simplesmente desaparecia, pois sentia-se... abandonado.

Outra coisa que ele descobrira sobre a moça era que ela tinha um caso com um rapaz loiro que, de vez em quando, aparecia no apartamento dela na calada da noite e ia embora antes mesmo de raiar o dia. Ele não levava flores, ou chocolates, ou presentes, ou qualquer uma dessas coisas que as mulheres costumam gostar. Era apenas ele, de mãos abanando... e ela parecia nem se importar com a falta de mimos, já que a mera presença do rapaz a fazia sorrir divinamente. Os dois, então, passavam a madrugada em claro, um gozando do corpo do outro por horas e mais horas sem parar, beijos violentos sendo trocados, posições novas sendo experimentadas, fantasias secretas sendo reveladas... e Davis podia jurar que, às vezes, conseguia até mesmo ouvir os gemidos de prazer do casal, como se aqueles dois estivessem ali, bem do seu lado.

E ele havia aprendido também onde ela morava.

A descoberta, por incrível que pareça, foi algo totalmente acidental, sem planejamento algum. Porque, num belo dia, Davis resolveu tomar um caminho diferente quando saía do trabalho e voltava para casa e passou em frente a um prédio que seria apenas mais um entre os milhares de prédios daquela cidade, se não fosse pela familiar loira de cabelos curtos que acabava de sair, batendo o pesado portão de ferro, ajeitando o sobretudo cinza-chubo e seguindo seu caminho, cruzando a esquina e deixando a vista de Davis. O rapaz, na hora em que a viu, ficou estarrecido, sem saber nem o que fazer e nem o que pensar. E ele a seguiu com os olhos, as curvas da pequena mulher o hipnotizando como uma cobra naja hipnotiza um camundongo.

Por um momento, sentiu vontade de segui-la, de conversar com ela, de descobrir como ela se chamava. Mas, tão logo a ideia surgiu, tão logo ela desapareceu. E ele permaneceu parado até perdê-la de vista, olhos negros transbordando de desejo.

Aquele não era o melhor momento para abordá-la, mas, agora que sabia onde ela morava, muito em breve poderia lhe fazer uma visita.


	3. Capítulo 3

Smallville não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Para quem pulou direto para este capítulo, volte para o segundo capítulo, pois ele foi reescrito e está completamente diferente!

No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

Laarc!

*Voyeurismo*

Capítulo 3

Ele respirou fundo, ar preenchendo rápido os seus pulmões e os deixando bem devagar. E contou até três mentalmente.

Um.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo um calafrio se espalhar por todo o seu corpo.

Dois.

Com força, pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, sua boca selada enquanto sua mente era assaltada por um turbilhão de pensamentos... e dúvidas.

Três.

E ele finalmente se decidiu. Fechou os olhos com força, como se não quisesse ver o que estava prestes a acontecer, e ergueu a mão, seu dedo indicador pressionando um pequeno botão na parede.

O som que se seguiu ao gesto foi instantâneo, o famoso e previsível "diiin dooon" da campainha ecoando pelo estreito corredor. E ele permaneceu ali, parado bem em frente à porta, a postura rígida, os olhos ainda fechados, os punhos cerrados e o rosto ligeiramente pálido.

"Oi, posso te ajudar?"

A voz feminina o fez abrir os olhos com rapidez, e ele se sentiu um pouco confuso e atordoado a princípio, questionando-se mentalmente como ele não fora capaz de ouvir o barulho da porta sendo destrancada. De novo, engoliu em seco, forçando-se a assumir uma postura mais calma, olhos negros fixos na pequena loira que, agora, estava apoiada na porta entreaberta.

"Hum... bom dia, senhora, err..." Hesitante, se viu gaguejando como um garoto adolescente que não consegue articular uma palavra sequer na frente da menina mais bonita do colégio. Por um momento – pouquíssimos segundos na verdade, mas que pareceram infindáveis horas – sua boca secou por completo e seu cérebro começou a mostrar sinais de que iria parar de funcionar de uma vez por todas. Foi quando que, assim que ele achou que estava tudo perdido, sentiu as engrenagens da sua cabeça voltando a rodar como nunca, seu cérebro se recuperando do choque e trabalhando a todo o vapor.

E ele pôs seu plano em ação.

Ajeitando a jaqueta azul do seu uniforme de paramédico, fez questão de deixar o brasão do hospital de Metrópolis bem visível e franziu as sobrancelhas logo em seguida, erguendo a prancheta que estava em suas mãos, olhos percorrendo velozmente as anotações falsas que ele mesmo havia feito.

"Que estranho... o endereço é o que eu tenho aqui, mas... mas a julgar pela aparência da senhora, eu... err... por algum acaso há um senhor de idade tendo uma parada cardiorrespiratória aí dentro do seu apartamento neste exato momento?"

A expressão que surgiu no rosto da pequena loira foi algo bizarro de se ver, um misto de espanto, confusão e, até mesmo, descrença. Ele a viu franzir as sobrancelhas a um ponto em que uma estava quase que tocando a outra, olhos verdes transbordando um sentimento enorme, e que chegava a ser constrangedor – para não dizer cômico – de... total e pura incompreensão.

"Como é que é?" Ela perguntou balançando a cabeça e sorrindo um sorriso perdido, um sorriso de alguém que não tinha ideia alguma do que estava acontecendo.

O que era bom, afinal, era exatamente assim que ele queria que ela se sentisse.

"Recebemos uma chamada na Central de uma criança que pedia ajuda. Pelo que ela conseguiu informar, o avô estava tendo uma parada cardíaca. Eu vim o mais rápido que pude." Ele falou no tom mais profissional que conseguiu, seu rosto moreno estampando seriedade e até mesmo um falso cansaço.

"Bem, eu acho que posso te afirmar que não tem nenhum senhor aqui dentro tendo um ataque cardíaco! Sinto muito... ou não, né!" Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio ao mesmo tempo, um gesto que ele achou extremamente provocante. "Tem certeza que tem o endereço certo?"

O moreno meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo e fingiu ler as anotações da prancheta mais uma vez. "Tenho sim! Se quiser conferir, fique à vontade!"

"Não, não! Não há necessidade alguma disso!" Ela respondeu com educação, abrindo um pouco mais a porta e saindo de trás dela, dando a ele um pouco mais de abertura para ver não apenas o interior do apartamento, mas também um pouco mais do corpo da moça. Ele gostava do que estava vendo. E muito. "Não queria te dizer isso, mas, pelo que tudo indica, parece que você foi vítima de um trote."

O suspiro frustrado que escapou dos lábios dele foi digno de um Oscar, e ele notou a compaixão que, de repente, surgiu no rosto da loira. "Mas que droga! Era só o que me faltava! E eu que sempre achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer comigo... acho que realmente existe uma primeira vez para tudo na vida, não é?!"

Ela soltou uma pequena, mas muito gostosa, gargalhada, e ele sentiu as tais famosas "borboletas" fazendo uma verdadeira festa no seu estômago.

Ou uma rebelião.

Ele já a tinha visto gargalhar várias e várias vezes através do binóculo. E ele adorava vê-la gargalhar. A cabeça dela tombando levemente para trás, os cabelos sedosos balançando com suavidade, os ombros chacoalhando, a boca se abrindo, os lábios se separando e os dentes brancos se tornando mais do que visíveis. Às vezes, ele conseguia até mesmo imaginar a voz dela. Mas a sua imaginação não chegava nem aos pés da realidade, porque a realidade estava provando ser muito, mas muito melhor mesmo do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse imaginar.

"Acho que está certo!" Ela disse, por fim, fazendo-o despertar do seu breve estado de estupor. Recuperando-se, ele riu também, um sorriso tímido, meio sem graça, sua cabeça se abaixando e seu olhar se fixando no chão.

"Me desculpe por te envolver nesse pequeno mal entendido e também por ter tomado tanto seu tempo."

"Que isso! Não precisa se desculpar por uma coisa dess-" O toque de um celular que repousava sobre uma mesinha a poucos passos atrás dela, de repente, chamou a atenção dos dois, principalmente a atenção da moça, que fez um gesto rápido de 'com licença' e se virou para atender o aparelho.

O moreno a observou com cautela e atenção, sua língua de vez em quando umedecendo seus lábios enquanto a via conversar brevemente com quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha. Ele a viu corar um pouquinho, um sorriso travesso se espalhando com facilidade pela face dela, assim como a viu checar a hora num relógio de parede.

"Vinte minutos, pode ser? Não, não... eu já chego aí!" Ela sussurrou alguma coisa no celular, e ele franziu o cenho, descobrindo-se repentinamente irritado.

Por algum motivo, ele não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

E então, ela desligou o aparelho e voltou a olhar para o paramédico, e ele pôde ver muito bem que o sorriso que ela agora sorria não mais se limitava apenas aos lábios.

Os olhos dela também sorriam.

"Era o meu... chefe. Parece que surgiu um imprevisto no trabalho e... sem querer te expulsar, mas já te expulsando..."

"Está tudo bem! Já estava mesmo passando da minha hora!" Ele disse com rapidez, exibindo um sorriso forçado e estendendo a mão para ela. "De qualquer forma, foi um prazer enorme te conhecer..."

"Chloe. Chloe Sullivan!" Ela respondeu, apertando a mão dele. "E você seria..."

"Davis, apenas Davis, senhora Sullivan!"

"O prazer foi todo meu, 'Apenas Davis'!" Ele deixou uma curta gargalhada escapar, e ela acabou por também rir da própria piada. "E vamos esquecer esse negócio de 'senhora', por favor! Eu não sou 'senhora', e nem acho que isso combina comigo! 'Chloe' está ótimo!"

"Como quiser, _Chloe_."

E enquanto ele se virava e seguia em direção ao elevador, Chloe não conseguiu evitar de sentir um estranho e incômodo calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha. E, assim que viu a porta do elevador se fechar e a figura do alto e moreno paramédico sumir da sua vista, não conseguiu parar de se perguntar como ele havia feito para conseguir entrar no prédio.

Ela não se lembrava de ninguém apertando o interfone.


	4. Capítulo 4

Voyeurismo

N/A: O fato de Davis não ser mais Doomsday já torna essa história um Universo Alternativo e, a partir deste capítulo, vamos ver o quão diferente do enredo original esta fic está. Apenas para que ninguém fique confuso, considero aqui que Jimmy ainda está vivo, mas que, claramente não está com Chloe. Lois acabou de voltar da sua viagem ao futuro (se lembram daquela confusão toda com o anel da legião e tal?) e Clark, Chloe e Oliver não são exatamente BFF's...

*Capítulo 4*

Não muito tempo depois de ter estado cara-a-cara com a loira, Davis teve a oportunidade de vê-la mais uma vez sem a ajuda do seu precioso binóculo.

Porque dessa vez ele a viu no Hospital de Metrópolis.

Era início da noite, o que significava o fim do expediente dele. E, como em todo final de expediente, Davis estava andando um pouco distraído pelos corredores lúgubres do hospital, preenchendo alguma papelada na prancheta que repousava em suas mãos, olhos escuros hora ou outra se apertando para lerem as letras pequenininhas dos formulários. Seus ombros largos estavam ligeiramente caídos para frente e seus pés praticamente se arrastavam pelo chão, deixando mais do que perceptível o quão cansado estava o paramédico depois de mais um agitado dia de trabalho.

Um suspiro escapou de repente dos seus lábios entreabertos, e ele parou por um momento, costas buscando apoio na parede enquanto coçava o olho com a mão direita. Foi quando que, piscando bem devagar e franzindo as sobrancelhas ao se lembrar de que tinha que passar num mercado antes de ir para casa, ele virou seu rosto um pouquinho só para o lado...

...mas um pouquinho que foi mais do que suficiente para que ele percebesse, com o canto dos olhos, um borrão dourado.

E foi aí que ele a viu.

Olhos, antes semicerrados, se arregalaram naquele mesmo instante, e toda a fadiga que o rapaz até então sentia pareceu deixá-lo com toda a pressa do mundo. Porque a pequena loira que vestia uma bela e moderna jaqueta verde e que estava sentada numa das cadeiras do corredor da Emergência era, sem sombra de dúvidas, Chloe Sullivan.

Mas Chloe Sullivan não estava sozinha.

Ao lado da moça, estava sentado um alto rapaz loiro cujo rosto era bem familiar, e Davis não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo. Aquele era o mesmo rapaz que o moreno havia visto dezenas de vezes no apartamento de Chloe, sempre visitando a moça tarde da noite.

Com passos silenciosos e, aproveitando-se das sombras criadas pela iluminação precária do local – algumas lâmpadas precisavam ser trocadas com urgência pela equipe de manutenção – Davis se aproximou um pouco do casal, ficando perto o suficiente para permitir que seus olhos percebessem alguns detalhes daquela cena, mas mantendo-se longe o bastante de tal forma que seus ouvidos não conseguiam captar nem uma palavra sequer dos sussurros trocados pelos dois loiros.

Tenso, engoliu em seco, sua mandíbula travando logo em seguida. E se antes ele só tinha olhos para formulários e letras minúsculas, agora, não conseguia desgrudá-los da cena que se desenrolava a pouquíssimos metros de onde ele estava.

E, atentamente, ele fez o que fazia de melhor.

Ele observou.

Observou como os olhos dela estavam avermelhados, algumas olheiras escuras já se formando e contrastando com a pele clara. Observou como o corpo dela tremia, mesmo estando aquecido pelo casaco verde, ombros sacudindo com pequenos e curtos espasmos. Observou como o loiro envolveu a mão dela na dele, dedos grossos e calejados entrelaçados com dedos finos e macios, o dedão dele fazendo movimentos circulares na delicada mão feminina. Observou como o rapaz vez ou outra sussurrava alguma coisa no ouvido da moça, como ele usava a sua mão livre para pentear alguns cachos dourados que teimavam em cair na frente do rosto dela, e como ele a mirava como se ela fosse o seu bem mais precioso na Terra. O toque era muito sutil, o contato, deveras precioso, íntimo até, e a troca de olhares entre o casal era algo tão consistente e concreto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão surreal e mágico, que Davis tinha certeza de que aqueles dois se encontravam num mundo que pertencia apenas a eles, completamente alheios aos seus arredores.

E então, Davis sentiu algo de ruim brotar em seu âmago. Dedos seguraram a prancheta com mais força, dentes rangeram e a expressão em seu belo e másculo rosto ficou apavorante. Dizer que ele não gostava do que estava vendo seria a atenuação do milênio.

Ele sentiu ódio.

"Oliver!" O súbito grito não chamou apenas a atenção do paramédico, mas também a dos dois loiros, que romperam na mesma hora toda e qualquer forma de contato, dedos desentrelaçando, corpos se distanciando e olhos se virando na direção de um rapaz alto e moreno, trajando uma pesada jaqueta azul, que andava apressado pelo corredor, olhos aflitos e punhos cerrados. Davis achou a reação dos dois muito estranha, não entendendo muito bem o motivo de terem se separado de forma tão brusca e assustada apenas pela chegada do outro. Era quase como se eles tivessem... medo de serem descobertos. "Lois está bem?"

"Bem, Clark? Bem? Se você considera que sumir por três semanas e aparecer do nada com duas costelas quebradas, uma concussão e uma não tão bela coleção de hematoma-"

"Oliver! Já chega!" Davis foi obrigado a arregalar os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Chloe. Ele nunca imaginou que ela poderia soar tão firme, cansada e triste daquele jeito. E tudo ao mesmo tempo. "Não, Clark. Ela não está muito bem e ela... ela ainda não acordou..." O moreno tentou se aproximar mais um pouco do trio, apertando os olhos para ver o misto de emoções que surgiam na face da moça, sentindo-se, também, muito intrigado pelo assunto que eles discutiam. "O médico que a examinou disse que não sabe quando ela vai acordar. Pode ser daqui a algumas horas, ou daqui a alguns dias, ou... ou..."

"Chloe, eu..."

"Eu acho que você deveria ir embora, Clark." Oliver disse com firmeza e bravura, encarando intensamente o recém-chegado e dando um passo em direção a Chloe, assumindo uma postura protetiva bem ao lado da loira. "Eu e a Chloe vamos passar a noite no hospital. Você pode ir embora e continuar brincando de super-herói solitário por aí. Acho que isso vai ser o melhor para todos nós!"

"E eu acho que eu posso muito bem tomar minhas próprias decisões, Oliver!" Clark retrucou alto e bom som, respondendo a encarada do loiro com uma tão feroz quanto.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Davis se sentiu um tanto quanto confuso com aquela conversa, sem entender quase nada do que os rapazes discutiam com tanto violência. E então, de repente, viu Chloe se levantar da cadeira e se afastar dos dois. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, mas a moça logo a secou com as costas das mãos, um suspiro profundo escapando de seus lábios rosados. Esgueirando-se pelas sombras, o paramédico foi se afastando da cena a medida em que a moça caminhava pelo corredor, cada vez mais próximo do local onde ele estava. Com rapidez, virou a esquina e buscou refúgio no vão de uma porta, apenas para notar que ela também havia virado a esquina e passado direto por ele, provavelmente muito concentrada nos seus próprios problemas e conflitos internos para notar o quão próxima do moreno ela realmente estava.

E enquanto ela seguia em direção à máquina de café que ficava no final do outro corredor, Davis olhou de relance para os dois rapazes que ainda discutiam com fervor...

...e, sem perder tempo, se pôs a seguir a loira.


End file.
